Esta es tu casa
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Ambientado en el capitulo 4x08 muertos vivientes, justo después de llegaran al hotel enviados por la niña. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Esta es tu casa**

"Papá" dijo Connor con emoción en su voz, quería agradecerle a Ángel que haya ido por él, jamás espero que lo hiciera no después de haberlo echado del hotel.

"Connor a mi oficina" le ordeno sin dejar lugar a discusión

"solo quería… olvídalo me voy a mi casa"

"te di una orden Connor"

Todos estaban mirando sin saber cuál iba a ganar, pero si había que apostar seria por Ángel sobre todo después de ver a Ángel tomando a Connor de un brazo y arrastrándolo a su oficina.

"suéltame Ángel"

"es papá" dijo finalmente cuando cerró la puerta

"desde cuando desde que dejaste que llevaran o desde que me echaste de tu casa"

"desde incluso antes que nacieras" dijo sin dejar que las palabras de Connor le afectaran o más bien sin dejar que Connor notara cuanto le afectaban

"sabía que me culparías por la bestia… sabes ya tengo suficiente" le grito

"Nadie te culpa" tratando de calmarse

"Ja y yo tengo que creerte Ángel" dijo tratando de abrir la puerta pero fue impedido por su padre.

"¿que hacías en Wolfram and Hart?"

"no es de tu incumbencia"

"no vas a hablar"

"quiero irme a mi casa" le dijo tan lentamente como pudo solo para molestar mas a Ángel

"ya he tenido suficiente contigo" dijo tomando a su hijo y llevándolo a su escritorio, a pesar de las protestas de Connor y al tratar de escapar se encontró a boca bajo sobre las rodillas de papá.

"que haces Ángel estás loco" grito desesperado pues él ya sabía lo que significaba estar en esa posición si Daniel lo había tenido en esa posición demasiadas veces como para siquiera dudar lo que pasaría.

"¿qué hacías en Wolfram and Hart?" dijo pegándole un sólido golpe en el trasero

"OWwww" grito porque la palmada lo tomo por sorpresa, no importaba cuantas veces estuviera es esa posición el primer golpe siempre era una sorpresa.

"¿qué hacías en Wolfram and Hart?" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"fui por información" grito al darse cuenta que su padre no dejaría de castigarlo hasta que contestara sus preguntas y su trasero ya comenzaba a doler.

"¿qué información?" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"sobre mi relación con la bestia" dijo soltando los primeros lagrimones.

Eso era todo lo que podía soportar Ángel, su hijo que lo había arrojado al mar y se había involucrado con la mujer que amaba y eso le dolía pero saber que su hijo de mutuo propio exponía su vida en peligro era por lejos más de lo que podía soportar así que le desprendió el pantalón y la ropa interior y comenzó a pegarle con fuerza de Vampiro.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Aaahhhhhhhhh me duele, owwwww papáa me haces daño… ayudaaaaa" grito y pataleo hasta quedar sin aliento, los gritos alertaron a los habitantes del hotel que corrieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba cual fue su sorpresa de encontrar a Ángel tomando sus funciones como padre, si Ángel por fin estaba cumpliendo con su deber de corrección

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca te acerques a Wolfram and Hart ni a sus trabajadores" dijo manteniendo la fuerza en las palmadas, sin importarle que el equipo estuviera en la oficina pero haciéndoles un gesto para que se retiraran.

"así que Junior por fin esta recibiendo lo que se merece" dijo Gunn cerrando la puerta.

"los dejaste ver" le grito Connor al escuchar las palabras de Gunn

"tú fuiste el que los llamo Connor"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AUCHHHHHH ME DUELE"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"te mantendrás alejado de esa gente entendiste"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Si papá entendí… entendí" dijo llorando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban las nalgadas de su padre le dolían aun mas que el haber sido lanzado contra la pared y ser aplastado por ella.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"te mantendrás alejado de la bestia"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Ahhhh no papá tengo que detenerla"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"vamos a estar aquí hasta que te comprometas Connor"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"NO… PAPÁ NO MAS… NO PUEDO MAS"

"No mas chiquito, no puedo perderte" dijo acomodándole la ropa a su hijo y dejándolo llorar

"…" después de muchos minutos de solo llorar Connor finalmente hablo "gracias por ir por mí no creí que lo hicieras" dijo sollozando

"siempre estaré para ti, siempre te protegeré"

"¿eras tú?"

"cuando"

"cuando peleaba sentía que me observan"

"era yo tenía que asegurarme que estabas bien"

"siento lo del océano me hubiese gustado no hacerlo"

"y a mí, jamás haber reaccionado como lo hice, lo siento hijo tenía hambre y estaba débil sé que no es justificación jamás debí echarte"

"era lo menos que me merecía, debiste matarme"

"jamás haría eso, eres mi hijo"

"yo creí que lo harías… papá porque me… pegaste ahora y no cuando volviste del mar"

"porque ahora arriesgaste tu vida y ya sabes que esperar si vuelves hacerlo"

"no me gusta" dijo haciendo un puchero

"ni a mi"

"me voy a casa" dijo sin siquiera tratar de despegarse de los brazos de su padre

"esta es tu casa y no iras a ninguna otra parte estas castigado"

"¿castigado? el mundo se está acabando y tú me castigas"

"si estas restringido en tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso" Ángel no tenía la intención de dejar salir a Connor hasta que acabaran con la bestia no importaba lo mucho que pudiese ayudar Connor seguía siendo un niño su niño y esa pelea no era un lugar para niños.

"no es justo" se quejo pero al no tener respuesta de su padre se termino por quedar dormido, eran demasiadas emociones y golpes para poder luchar contra el cansancio. Ángel llevo a su hijo a su cuarto y lo acostó en su cama, luego se dirigió a dar la cara al resto del equipo pero fue interceptado por Cordelia

"Ángel cómo pudiste pegarle a Connor no es un niño"

"Gracias a ti"

"¿qué?" dijo horrorizada

"mantente alejada de mi hijo o te matare" dijo mostrándole la cara de vampiro para demostrarle que tan serio era con la amenaza

"yo… Ángel no se que decir"

"no digas nada, lárgate"

"Ángel yo"

"No hay nada que hablar" dijo dejándola sola.

"Chicos siento mucho que tuvieron que presenciar mi discusión con Connor"

"Harto tarde" dijo Gunn

"ya te había dicho que era eso lo que necesitaba" dijo Fred

"Por mí no hay problema soy el tío sucio demonio" dijo Lorne

"yo estoy demasiado cansado para opinar" dijo Wes

Todos estaban demasiado cansados en realidad que no se percataron cuando se fue Cordelia solo dejando una nota que se volvía a Sunnydale.

Después de un merecido y reparador sueño Ángel y los chicos prepararon la cena

"Connor hijo despierta" dijo Ángel cariñosamente

"duele"

"lo sé chiquito tienes que comer" Ante esa palabra Connor despertó inmediatamente esperando encontrar una bandeja como hacia siempre Fred

"y la comida"

"en la mesa como corresponde"

"¿Tengo qué?"

"si arriba ahora"

"¿están todos?"

"si"

"no tengo hambre"

"tienes que comer"

"tráeme la comida no quiero ver a nadie"

"hijo en algún momento tendrás que verlos"

"no… no voy a ver nadie nunca más"

"no seas dramático"

"como tú no fuiste descubierto teniendo nalgadas como un niño pequeño" se quejo

"arriba Connor"

"ahhh" se quejo Connor cuando se apoyo en su trasero para levantarse

"¿aun duele?"

"no sé ha pasado nada… mi curación acelerada no puede competir con tu súper fuerza de vampiro" se quejo

"eso es bueno saberlo"

"no papá no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"no vuelvas a exponerte al peligro" dijo empujado suavemente a su hijo para que se pusiera en movimiento

Nadie dijo nada sobre los constantes movimientos de Connor y él estaba agradecido de eso pero sabía que tenía que agradecerles el haber ido por él y que les debía una disculpa por lo mal que se había comportado desde su llegada de Quor-toth.

"gracias por haber ido por mi… sobre todo después de lo mal que me he comportado con ustedes"

"no hay cuidado junior ya fuiste castigado por tu imprudencia" dijo Gunn haciendo que las mejillas de Connor se tiñeran de rosa

"bueno gracias y siento todas las molestias, ahora me voy"

"quieto ahí muchacho al único lugar que iras será a tu cuarto en esta tu casa" dijo Ángel enviando a su hijo con una leve palmada en el poto a su habitación "nada de salir por la ventana o por cualquier otra parte si quieres volver a sentarte algún día" dijo a un avergonzado Connor

"no lo hare papá" dijo subiendo las escaleras

Mientras escucho como planeaban los próximos movimientos y como su padre había sido muy firme el decir que él estaba fuera de todo

"yo no expondré a mi hijo así que saquen a Connor de todos sus planes" ordeno Connor no sabía si eso le molestaba o no pues por un lado estaba siendo tratado como un niño pero por otro su padre se preocupaba por él no importaba cuanto lo arruinara su padre seguía para él y con una sonrisa en el rostro se durmió.


End file.
